


Ordinary

by Fourfivesix



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: He’s about 9 or 10 in this, Jealousy, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Mentions of Vanya Hargreeves, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourfivesix/pseuds/Fourfivesix
Summary: Klaus wishes he was ordinary like Vanya.





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so sorry if it isn’t the best

Klaus wishes he was ordinary like Vanya.

 

She thinks it was shameful to be ordinary.

 

To be normal.

 

She thinks that her brothers and sisters are somehow better than her because they can do a couple fancy party tricks.

 

Klaus _envies_ Vanya.

 

The seventh member of the Hargreaves bunch doesn't need to have a light on to scare away the ghosts. The pleading and screeching of pasty, bloody corpses following her around constantly. She can sleep through the night and not be woken up from the cold deep inside of her bones. She doesn't need someone around constantly in fear that the ghosts will take her down with them.

Vanya doesn't have to train until her hands are blistered. She isn't held underwater or forced to dodge sharp weapons every single day. She doesn't have to control people until her throat hurts. To practically make everyone into her slaves because she is convinced it's okay. She doesn't teleport until she gets migraines. Until she can't handle traveling through space without throwing up. There isn't monster lurking inside of her constantly, pushing and moving and trying to escape her skin. She isn't tormented by the people she didn't wrong. Followed and screamed at by people she can't help.

And she thinks she is less than.

 

Vanya thinks she is _burdened_.

 

How dare she.

 

How _dare_ she.

 

Rage ripples through Klaus like fire. Hot and aggressive and tearing through his chest like one of Ben's tentacles. It clouds his mind and he squeezes his fists, digging his nails into his palms.

The cry of a woman brings Klaus out of his angry trance. He imagines Luther punching his chest and saying he doesn't want to be as worthless as Vanya. He doesn't want to be useless (he already is). It helps him focus.

 

The woman begs for someone to listen.

 

Klaus closes his eyes and pretends not to hear her.

 

Looking away from her gruesome wound doesn't hurt either.

 

Her head is caved in at the temple, chunks of her own brain matter splattered on her hair and dress. Her eye next to the hole is pale and unseeing, unbothered by the blood dripping into the white of her eyes.

Her blood is smeared across the bottom of her dress and the top half is already soaked in it. White turned red. Allison has a dress like that. Klaus shivers. He will never be able to compliment his sister in that dress ever again.

When a piercing scream suddenly rips through the air like one of Diegos' knives, he can't help the flinch that shakes him to his core. His hands shake and he covers his mouth in fear.

 

Oh no.

 

She is quickly at his bedside, leaning over his trembling form. "You hear me!!" The woman accuses in a sharp tone.

Klaus keeps his face deliberately calm and doesn't dare move his hands in fear that he'll throw up.

She begins to stand up and walk towards him. "You hear me!!" She says louder, reaching out to touch him. Her hands go through his chest.

The shocking cold freezes any of the warmth left over from his rage. He grips his blanket tighter.

Fear sits on Klaus's chest like an elephant, or a big, fat man, or Luther or Diego when he bothered them a little too much.

It wasn't uncommon for his brothers to tackle him to the ground and sit on his chest. They would sit there until Klaus stopped bothering the rest of his siblings. Five and Ben would watch them with something akin to sympathy, sometimes interfering when Klaus started to hyperventilate. Ben usually just snuck into his room and apologized when neither of them helped, and Five would just lay off the insults a little.

 

Whatever. Enough of that weird family stuff.

 

He still couldn’t breathe either way.

 

"Klaus," She begs, "Please. I just need to find my baby boy. Please." Her hands hover above him, waving around in front of his face.

 

Klaus would do anything to just be ordinary.

 

"I-I can't help you." He stutters out in a panic. He feels a lot like Diego.

 

When he speaks Klaus wants to punch himself for being so dumb. Talking to the ghosts make them aware that he knows they exist.

 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, _ignorant_ Klaus. Luther and Allison are right. He's so stupid. He doesn't think. That’s why they make him sit in the corner or stay out of it during missions.

 

The woman frowns. "My baby can't be with me?" She asks softly.

 

He knows what's going to happen but he can't stop now. Not anymore because he's so _stupid_.

 

Klaus shakes his head ever so slightly, fighting past his inner hatred. "You can with with your kid—but you won't be able to interact with it until it dies too." He takes in a shuttering breath and looks away. The sight of her caved in head was making him sick.

"No!" She screeches. "No! No! No! That's not fair! I want to see my baby! How could you....how could you!"

Her yells got louder and she got closer (somehow). Hovering above him like a horrifying guardian angel who wants to see him suffer.

Klaus let out a cry at the harsh sounds and dug his head into his pillows. The woman reaches out and tries to grab him with her freezing touch.

 

Sometimes he swears the ghosts actually touch him.

 

Tears well up in his eyes and he tries to kick the woman away with frantic jerks. His hands flew to his ears when she screamed louder than ever. Pathetic, weak pleas to please, _please_ leave him alone escape his mouth like him and his siblings escape the booby-trapped rooms their dad tells them to.

 

Klaus wishes he was ordinary like Vanya.

 

And soon he'll figure out that the most normal he can be is when he isn't sober.


End file.
